A Drabble With Obviously the Most Creative Title
by Tofu-Master
Summary: “Well. I was just wondering--what’ll happen to your bindi, when you an’ Madarao get married?” “They are not bindi. They’re marks to represent--“ Wait. Suddenly, Link blanched. What the Hell? “What are you going on about?” Link-centric. AU. Details inside.


_**A/N:** In the words of my lovely girlfriend, Meggle-Star; "LINK. HE IS AN UNMARRIED WOMAN FROM INDIA." ---In reference to the red dots on his forehead. These words made my **WEEK**, bb. They really did. 8D_  
_...They also gave me inspiration for **this epic drabble of fail.** 8D_

**Title:** A Drabble With Obviously the Most Creative Title Ever  
**Fandom:** D. Gray-Man  
**Genre:** Comedy/General  
**Characters/Pairings:** Link-centric, mentions of onesided Madarao x Link, ...and Lavi. xD  
**Rating:** PG. What the Hell is wrong with me? Dx  
**Setting:** Mine and Harmony283's Fantasy-AU roleplay, titled "On Wings". Erm--basically they're in a school of sorts, which helps people learn to control their powers. Lavi, Wisely, Kanda, and Link all share a dorm-suite--Lavi and Wisely to one room, Kanda and Link to the other. Madarao and Link grew up together, and as such, are very close. Madarao wants to be closer, but refuses to do anything about it. He has his reasons. Link, of course, is a painfully oblivious prude. That's---all you need to know, to understand this. xD

**---**

"So..."

Link looked up from his homework--peering over the rims of his glasses--towards the door. And there--there stood the very _last_ person he wanted to see, right then. "...You're in my room."

"Technically, it's _Yuu-chan's_ room, too, y'know."

Link sighed. "Yes. But he's not here, so what do you want?"

"What, is it so weird for me to wanna talk, without having some sorta _agenda_?" Lavi blinked innocently, and shrugged--as if this were something _completely normal_--which it wasn't, not at all. Link sighed.

"I suppose that depends on _what_ you want to talk about. Knowing you, it can't be anything particularly decent." And maybe he had sounded a little hostile there, with the way he'd all but spat the last word, but he hadn't necessarily _meant_ it that way.

"Well, _actually_," Lavi began, apparently taking that as his cue to _enter the room_--Link frowned. He certainly _hadn't_ given the redhead permission. And--dormmates or not--this was a direct encroachment on his privacy. One he did not appreciate in the least. But Lavi didn't seem to notice his indignation--either that, or he didn't care, which was also highly likely--and continued speaking. "I was wondering about something~"

"...And what would that be?" Link asked impatiently. He didn't understand why Lavi couldn't just _get to the point_. Ever. About anything. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't busy--which he almost always was, so that was really a moot point to begin with--but right now, he _was_. Madarao would be here any minute, and he needed. To do. This homework. Lavi's presence was making it exceedingly difficult to do so--if not downright impossible.

"Oh, it's nothing really~"

Link cleared his throat, resisting the (oddly strong) urge to roll his eyes. "...Then why are you _here_?"

Lavi smiled then, brightly--as if he'd been _awaiting permission_ to ask his question. Link scoffed--the sooner the redhead got it out of his system, the sooner he could go back to his work. Besides that--when did Lavi ever care about such things as 'permission'?

...Exactly. _Never_.

"Well. I was just wondering--what'll happen to your bindi, when you an' Madarao get married?"

"They are _not_ bindi. They're marks to represent--" Wait. Suddenly, Link blanched. What the _Hell_? "_What_ are you going on about?"

"Oh, come _on_! You've gotta be the only one who doesn't see it!" Lavi insisted, very...well, insistently. His grin had expanded to such proportions that Link was baffled as to how it hadn't cracked his face yet.

"See...what? What is there to _see_?" Link scowled, and shook his head. He really...really didn't have time for this. Not ever, and _especially not right now_. "What's--what is _with_ you people? You and Tokusa especially, but even _Kanda_ asked me about it the other day. Why do you--is it really so odd that I have friends--just because I choose not to associate myself with you, and your questionable choice of pastimes? There is _nothing_ going on, between Madarao and myself. Nothing of...that sort, certainly."

And Lavi--Lavi had the audacity to _laugh_. At him, no doubt. Link's scowl deepened, and he opened his mouth to speak again, but Lavi beat him to it.

"There might not be anything going on _now_, but he obviously wants there to be." Link's eyes widened, and Lavi continued. "Are you _really_ that oblivious? _Really_?"

"I'm not _oblivious_," Link huffed, feeling righteously--in his opinion--offended, "I'm confused. You're not making any _sense_, Lavi. How else do you expect me to react to your accusations? Madarao is my _friend_."

"And he likes you."

"Yes. As a _friend_."

"_Romantically_."

Link's eyes widened again, and perhaps he even blushed a bit. If nothing else said to him on the topic had made it clear what was being insinuated, _that_ certainly had. Neither of them heard the suite's door open. "He--"

"He. _Likes_. You."

"...He's also standing right behind you."

Lavi cringed.

**---**

**_A/N:_**_ ...That ending killed me. xD But yes, uhm--please, don't be a douche-bag. If you're going to fav, leave a review as well. Even if it's just, "I liked this.", or something. Though that's kinda lame, and I think we all know it. If you like it, how about telling me what you like _about_ it? Or if there was something you _didn't_ like--point it out to me? I'll never say no to constructive criticism, just please don't be a jerk about it. Flamers will be flamed right back. :3_


End file.
